


【祺鑫】我可能不会爱你 番外

by DU_NAI



Category: qx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 03:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20202985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DU_NAI/pseuds/DU_NAI





	【祺鑫】我可能不会爱你 番外

番外·梦里车

丁程鑫皮肤看起来特别白，不知道是梦里的原因还是滤镜的原因，反正是那种，不管什么样的碰触都一定会留下红痕的白。

这种描述好诡异，但是微妙地很对。

马嘉祺伸手去碰他时特别怕直接摸出个草莓来。

梦里的丁程鑫软软的，没什么脾气，笑起来和现实一样甜，身上有好闻的味道，和马嘉祺现在睡的那张床一样，特别温和的甜香。

他就在那样的气味里拥抱了丁程鑫，梦境不按套路出牌，再低头时彼此都是坦诚相对，他不免脸颊发起烫来，在丁程鑫柔白胸口上跟粉嫩的乳粒对视良久，缓缓叹出一个难以形容的音。

他没见过丁程鑫的身体，这是纯属他的幻想，但有时那人会没自觉地黏过来，像是贴在你背上或者胳膊上的那种碰触，能感觉到胸口有点硬硬的地方，凸起来的不太对劲的触感。

马嘉祺在脑内给它上了色，中国人的这玩意儿应该是偏褐色的为多，但是丁程鑫这么白，头发也色浅，可能也会浅一点，一充血就会变成艳色，肯定会绝。

他光是这么想着，就看到面前的乳粒肿了起来，发红发胀，翘在还挺有看头的胸肌上，梦里的人像是邀请他似的朝着他挺着胸。

好罪恶。

马嘉祺注意到他嘴上的色泽，和乳粒差不多，脸刷地就红透了，不敢细看地别开了视线；忽而又觉得这是我的梦，我矫情什么，不管做什么他本人也不知道。

他又望了回去，梦里的丁程鑫还在等他，饱满嘴唇红润诱人，一张一合间露出粉嫩的舌头。

管他呢。

马嘉祺顺从本心地靠近了他，摸着他白皙的脸，用拇指循过他的五官，像白天偷看他喝水时的侧脸，睫毛颤动的模样也栩栩如生。

他低头含住了丁程鑫的嘴唇，因为是梦所以没什么触感，反而柔软得像云像雾又像风。

可他却不敢醒来，不敢松开，怕一睁眼这个梦就到此结束了。

“抱抱我。”

那个丁程鑫说，唇尖一撅有点撒娇的意思，粉润的脸颊微鼓，像是生气他为什么这么慢吞吞。

可这是假的。

马嘉祺深知，并且自我惭愧。

但他哪怕是梦里也不可能抗拒丁程鑫的请求，他伸出了手把人抱进了怀里，双手在丁程鑫赤裸的后背上无处安放，只能顺着他凉滑的后颈一路往下抚，在后腰的位置把双手交叠成了圈，丁程鑫就靠在他怀里轻哼。

他好像在哼歌，又好像在用这种方式催促他继续。

马嘉祺听到他在耳边低吟，用他听过的没听过的比现实更蛊惑的声音，念着他的名字，从小马哥到嘉祺，又叫狗蛋儿，然后自己吃吃地笑了会儿。

他忍不住在丁程鑫的屁股上轻拍了一掌，感觉他被打得一颤，下意识缩进自己怀里，心跳如擂鼓之余感慨现实的丁程鑫要是有这十万分之一的乖巧可爱就好了。

梦里的丁程鑫又跟他咬耳朵，哥哥我错了，哥哥轻点惩罚我，马嘉祺耳朵烫得像烧红的炭，连忙想松开他，却不想梦里总是事与愿违地朝着他不指望的方向飞速发展：他被那个丁程鑫推在了床上，他们不着寸缕地贴合在一起，丁程鑫自己坐了上来，摆腰时哼哼唧唧的红了眼眶，单手撑在他胸口上暧昧地喘。

——马嘉祺猛地惊醒了。


End file.
